


Your Mess

by AtrophicGalaxy



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/pseuds/AtrophicGalaxy
Summary: Kyle's number one priority when they get home from tour is to get Dan to sleep.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Your Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prismatic_Heretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic_Heretic/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my best friend Prismatic Heretic

Kyle set his suitcase down and watched Dan do the same. Dan looked worn, ragged, grey. 

“Did you get any sleep on the plane?” Kyle asked, stepping towards Dan.

“Not really,” Dan replied.

By Kyle’s estimation, it had been weeks since Dan had slept for longer than an hour or two in one go. Touring was always rough on Dan, he struggled to sleep on the bus and had to overmedicate with coffee to function, which kept him up even more. It had been easier when they first started, the excitement that they were allowed to play music for a living balanced out the toll it took. Getting older played its part too, Kyle was far less functional on lack of sleep than he ever used to be, and he knew Dan was feeling it too.

“Come here,” Kyle said, drawing Dan into a hug. 

Kyle wrapped his arms around Dan, laying his palms flat on Dan’s back and holding him firm. Kyle smiled to himself as he felt Dan begin to relax into him. Dan rested his head on Kyle’s shoulder and let out a big sigh, his breath warm on Kyle’s neck.

“There’s some emails I need to reply to,” Dan said.

Kyle shook his head fondly at Dan’s inability to stop thinking about work for even a second.

“Let’s get some sleep first,” Kyle said, rubbing Dan’s back.

Dan inched closer and Kyle knew he was winning the fight against Dan’s workaholic nature.

“And we need to get a load of washing in,” Dan protested weakly.

“That can happen after, it’s not going anywhere,” Kyle assured Dan.

Kyle moved one hand up to the base of Dan’s neck and started gently massaging the tight muscles there. Dan sagged into Kyle and his hands loosely gripped the back of Kyle’s t-shirt.

“Missed you,” Dan mumbled into Kyle’s neck.

Even though they saw each other all day everyday, Kyle and Dan never got much alone time together. Sure they made time to sneak off together for a quickie here and there, and they could still cuddle on the bus and in the relative privacy of the backstage area. But what Kyle missed most was sleeping together, and he suspected Dan might get more sleep too, if they weren’t stuck in their separate bunks. Kyle was often acutely aware of Dan being less than a metre below him, and yet out of reach. Even if it wouldn’t be weird for the other guys, there was no space in the bunks for two adult men.

“Let’s go to bed,” Kyle said, releasing Dan from the hug.

Dan nodded and let Kyle take him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. It was testament to just how tired Dan was that he went so easily.

In the bedroom Kyle pulled back the duvet while Dan toed off his shoes, not bothering to even untie them. Dan placed his glasses and phone on the bedside table and then like a controlled detonation, he collapsed onto the bed in a sprawl, face down.

“Let’s get you comfy,” Kyle fussed, going around to Dan’s side of the bed, “You’ll overheat like this.”

Kyle took Dan’s socks off with a muffled protest from Dan.

“Sweatpants too,” Kyle said tugging at the waistband, “Lift.”

Dan obliged, lifting his pelvis up just enough for Kyle to get his sweatpants down. He didn’t help Kyle much with getting them off his legs.

“You’re a mess,” Kyle laughed fondly.

“I know,” Dan mumbled into his pillow, “Your mess.”

“Yeah,” Kyle smiled.

Kyle covered him with the duvet and went back around to his side of the bed and got similarly undressed, taking off his t-shirt too. Kyle took the time to put his shoes away in the correct box, and he picked up his and Dan’s clothes and put them in a laundry basket for later. 

Kyle joined Dan in the bed, slipping underneath the duvet and scooting up to him. Kyle smoothed a hand down Dan’s back and he could feel how tense Dan still was.

“Cuddle me,” Kyle said, pulling Dan towards him.

It took Dan a moment to coordinate his limbs, but he managed to sling an arm and a leg over Kyle and Kyle arranged them both until Dan’s head was resting on his shoulder.

“Just sleep now, baby,” Kyle whispered, stroking the back of Dan’s head.

It only took a few minutes for Dan to relax and his breathing to even out. Kyle followed Dan into sleep a few moments later.

+

Kyle woke up a few hours later, feeling pleasantly warm and relaxed. Dan had migrated to his side of the bed, curled up in a foetal position, his back to Kyle. Kyle could hear from Dan’s just audible breathing that he was dead to the world and wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon.

Kyle got up and stretched, feeling a faint pop in his back as his spine realigned. Leaving Dan to sleep, Kyle grabbed a t-shirt from the closet and pulled it on. Kyle spent the next few hours puttering around the house. He watered the indoor plants and put a load of washing in. He’d have to do a second load later, deciding to wash everything from his and Dan’s suitcases regardless of if they’d been worn or not. Kyle phoned his parents and spoke to them for a while, promising to see them the following day.

Kyle had only been sitting on the sofa watching telly for a few minutes when Dan emerged from the bedroom, looking sleep rumpled but better than he’d looked in days.

“Good sleep?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah,” Dan yawned and rubbed his eyes, “Still tired, though.”

“I’m sure,” Kyle held his hand out to beckon Dan closer, “It’s gonna take a while for you to catch up.”

Dan joined Kyle on the sofa, sitting close to him. Kyle put his arm around Dan’s shoulder and Dan leaned in for a kiss. It had been weeks since they were last able to take their time, instead of stealing quick kisses here and there. Dan cupped Kyle’s face, tilting his head back just so and kissed him deep and slow. Kyle melted into it, feeling peace settle over him. The world around them faded away. The golden afternoon sun streamed through the window, keeping them warm.

Kyle leaned back, bringing Dan with him, until they were lying down together. Kyle loved the weight of Dan on top of him. It always made him feel so secure. Kyle shifted and one of Dan’s legs slotted between his own, creating beautiful friction. Kyle broke the kiss with a gasp, pressing up into Dan.

Dan sucked kisses into Kyle’s neck. Kyle lifted his chin to give Dan more space and grasped at Dan’s back. Dan ran his hand down Kyle’s chest, finding one of his nipples through his t-shirt and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Kyle’s hips bucked.

“I missed this,” Kyle moaned, as Dan ground his hips into Kyle. They were both already hard and straining against their boxers.

It’s not that they never had sex on tour, but it was usually quick and furtive because there wasn’t much privacy. The best they could do was find a deserted place backstage and quickly wank each other off or blow each other before anyone needed them for something else. It was hot, but Kyle craved more. He loved taking his time, having Dan’s full attention, spending time on all the other sensations instead of rushing towards climax.

Kyle slid his hand into Dan’s boxers and grabbed his arse. He gave it a good squeeze, fingers dipping towards the centre and smiled to himself when Dan’s lips faltered on his neck. Dan pressed back into Kyle’s hand and Kyle was not one to deny Dan much. Kyle found Dan’s hole with his middle finger and circled the tight ring of muscle. 

“God, Kyle,” Dan moaned into Kyle’s throat.

Dan slipped his hand down between them and took Kyle in his hand, squeezing him through his boxers. He licked Kyle’s neck and Kyle struggled to focus and keep his finger teasing Dan. Kyle pushed his finger further into Dan, dry it didn’t go far but Kyle felt a thrill of triumph when Dan let out a pleased huff and his hand faltered.

“Like that?” Kyle asked.

Dan laughed hoarsely, “You know I do.”

“Tell me,” Kyle said, working his finger in slow circles.

Dan dropped his head to rest his forehead on Kyle’s shoulder and squeezed Kyle’s cock again.

“S’good. Missed being able to take our time,” Dan said.

“Mmm?” Kyle prompted Dan for more.

“Sometimes on the bus when I couldn’t sleep I’d think about how much I wished I could fuck you,” Dan said, his voice deep and gravelly, "Or how much I wanted you to fuck me. I just wanted to feel you."

“God,” Kyle breathed, his cock twitching in Dan’s hand, “Did you ever touch yourself?”

Dan giggled, “No.”

“Why not?” Kyle asked, sliding his other hand between them and tugging down Dan’s boxers enough to free his cock. Kyle wrapped his hand around Dan and began stroking him.

“Because,” Dan gasped, “Because there’s like ten other people all within reaching distance of our bunks.”

“The thrill of being caught doesn’t do it for you?” Kyle teased, giving his wrist a little twist, making Dan buck.

“N-no,” Dan said, rocking himself forward into Kyle’s hand and then back onto his finger.

“So if I came down from my bunk while everyone else was asleep, and slid into yours and sucked you off, you wouldn’t like that?” Kyle asked, tightening his grip on Dan’s cock.

“Aaahhh,” Dan was unable to form words, and Kyle knew he was getting close. Dan’s hand was still on Kyle’s cock, but hadn’t moved in a while, Dan caught up in the sensations. Kyle didn’t mind, there was plenty of time and he just wanted to make Dan feel good.

“You’d have to bite your pillow to keep quiet,” Kyle continued, working his finger deeper into Dan, “I’d swallow so there was no mess. I’d probably come right in my boxers it’d be so hot.”

Dan shuddered against Kyle and came, his hips jerking, a high pitched whine escaping his throat. Kyle pumped him through it as Dan painted Kyle’s t-shirt with his release. Kyle slowed his hand but kept wanking Dan until he shivered and Kyle knew he was starting to get sensitive.

Kyle withdrew his hands and wrapped his arms around Dan, holding him tightly. Dan was boneless against Kyle, his hand still trapped between them. The pressure on Kyle’s cock felt good, but he was going to need more soon, revved up by Dan’s orgasm.

“Love you,” Dan mumbled into Kyle’s chest.

“I love you too,” Kyle said, feeling his heart swell.

“I’ll get you in a minute,” Dan said, flexing his fingers around Kyle’s cock.

“Take your time,” Kyle said, biting back a moan.

Dan heaved a contented sigh and wiggled his body against Kyle’s. Kyle’s hips twitched and he ached low in his belly with the need to get off.

“You’re killing me,” Kyle groaned.

“Maybe I should just go to sleep here,” Dan faked a yawn.

“Dan,” Kyle warned, digging his fingers into Dan’s back.

Dan laughed and lifted himself off of Kyle, sitting back on bent knees. Kyle whined at the loss of contact, but Dan wasted no time in pulling down Kyle’s boxers and taking Kyle in his hand. Dan’s strokes were firm and long, purposeful. Dan wasn’t teasing anymore.

Kyle bit his lip, looking up at Dan’s intent face. Dan’s lips were pinker than usual, his mouth parted. His eyes - pupils still so blown that the deep blue was barely visible - were trained on Kyle’s cock, watching as Kyle’s foreskin rolled over the head of his cock and back.

“Kiss me,” Kyle instructed, and Dan’s eyes darted to Kyle’s face.

“Yeah,” Dan smiled, leaning forward immediately.

Dan captured Kyle’s lips in a deep, slow kiss. He matched the rhythm to his hand, a feedback loop of wet tongue, soft lips, firm hand. Kyle panted into Dan’s mouth, grasping at Dan’s back, his hips bucked.

Kyle came with a deep groan, wrenching his mouth away and giving into pleasure. Dan’s teeth nipped at Kyle’s jaw and he milked Kyle through his orgasm. Dan’s hand stilled but he kept holding Kyle and he kissed Kyle’s cheek. Something about it made Kyle feel so safe and loved that tingles run down his spine.

“God,” Kyle breathed, wrapping his arms around Dan and pulling him close again.

“Good?” Dan asked, pecking Kyle’s lips.

“What do you think?” Kyle said, then kissed Dan again.

Dan had to break the kiss for a real yawn this time.

“You want to sleep some more?” Kyle asked.

“Maybe,” Dan replied, “I’m kind of hungry though.”

“I’ll order us some food,” Kyle said.

Kyle maneuvered them until Dan was lying on the sofa and Kyle could get up. As Kyle stood, Dan wrapped his arms around Kyle’s legs.

“Don’t go,” Dan whined.

“I won’t be long,” Kyle smiled, “But I need to wash my hands and get out of these clothes.”

Kyle frowned down at the come all over his t-shirt.

“You need a fresh t-shirt too,” Kyle pointed out, “I’ve got another load of washing to put in anyways.”

Dan sighed, “Yeah, alright, but don’t be long.”

“I won’t,” Kyle smiled, “Gimme your shirt.”

Dan complied, letting go of Kyle and pulling off his t-shirt. Kyle could tell by Dan’s slow movements that he was still exhausted.

“Will you bring me a clean one?” Dan asked Kyle, handing him the soiled t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Kyle nodded, glad that Dan was asking him instead of getting up himself. Kyle knew it wouldn’t last long, Dan didn’t often let Kyle do things for him. Dan was too much of a control freak to rely on anyone for much.

Dan’s stomach rumbled.

“Can we order-”

“From the Chinese place round the corner? Yeah,” Kyle finished Dan’s sentence for him. Dan had been saying for days how much he missed their food and how no other restaurants compared.

“Don’t forget the-”

“Extra dumplings, I know,” Kyle said.

Dan smiled and relaxed back into the sofa.

Kyle went to wash his hands and change his t-shirt and grab Dan a fresh one too. Dan pulled his shirt on quickly and curled up on the sofa in a loose ball. Kyle fetched a blanket to drape over Dan and tucked it around him.

“Come cuddle me,” Dan said sleepily.

“In a sec, I still need to order the food,” Kyle said.

Dan huffed out an unhappy sigh.

“One second,” Kyle repeated, grabbing his phone off the coffee table. 

Kyle placed the order quickly and then sat down beside Dan.

“Scoot over,” Kyle said, and Dan immediately made room, lifting the blanket so Kyle could slide under.

Dan wrapped his arm around Kyle and pulled him close, spooning him.

“This is nice,” Dan said, rubbing lazy circles with his fingers into Kyle’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Kyle agreed, relaxing back against Dan.

“You know what would make it nicer?” Dan asked.

“What?”

“Watching Twin Peaks,” Dan replied.

“No,” Kyle said.

“But-” 

“No.”

“Ok, it was worth a try,” Dan capitulated.

Kyle laughed, then said, “Disney movie?”

Dan considered it for a moment, “Yeah, alright, why not? But only because I love you.”

“Yeah you do,” Kyle smiled.


End file.
